


Four Proposals

by trascendenza



Category: Psych
Genre: Character of Color, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Shawn proposed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Proposals

**Author's Note:**

> Confusingly, some of these are established relationship, some are not.

**One.**

"Look, Gus! There's an airplane spelling stuff out in the sky!"

"It's kinda hard to miss, Shawn, what with me lying on my back and looking right at it."

Shawn didn't stop slapping his arm. "But, Gus, _look._ "

The plane spelled out MARY PEE GAS.

"What the hell?"

"Perils of ordering easily misunderstood messages while driving through a tunnel," Shawn said, "but don't worry. That next one was my backup."

Another plane, trailing the first, appeared. It painstakingly spelled out ten words.

"Shawn," Gus said when the plane showed no sign of stopping.

"Wait for iiiit," Shawn said.

Gus sighed.

Ten minutes later, the sky said: DEAR GUS AKA MAGIC HEAD AKA BANDOLIER OF MINIATURE MONKEYS AKA THE BEST BOYFRIEND EVER AKA THE PISTACHIO TO MY SHELL: WILL YOU BE MY FOREVER BFF? BY THAT I MEAN, WILL YOU COME TO MY WEDDING AS MY BEST MAN, EXCEPT NOT THE BEST MAN, BUT THAT OTHER THING, WHICH IS A LOT COOLER.

"The groom?" Gus said.

Shawn grinned a thousand words in the sky wide. "That's the one."

 **Two.**

"You know if we survive this we have to get married, right?"

"If we survive this," Gus said, tilted up his chin as the water rose, "I call first shower for the next _ten years_."

"Fair enough," Shawn bubbled, saltily.

 **Three.**

"I just wanted you all to know that Gus here," Shawn slung his arm around Gus' shoulder, patting Gus' chest, "has decided to make an honest man out of me."

"I _what_?" Gus said.

Everyone clapped, Buzz the loudest, wiping a small tear from the corner of his eye.

 **Four.**

"Well, you know how I said I wanted to be the goat?"

Gus nodded.

"I didn't want to be the goat."

"What do you mean, you didn't want to be the goat? We always said you'd be my best --" Then Gus blinked, and his eyebrows went through a series of contortions, beginning with _is he saying what I think he's saying?_ and ending with _oh, shit, I think he_ is _saying what I think he's saying._

Shawn pursed his lips. "Yeah."

Gus treaded carefully. "Do you still... not want to be the goat?"

Shawn looked strangely vulnerable. "That depends entirely on how you feel about me not being the goat."

Gus looked at Shawn, his eyes huge and open, and grabbed one of Shawn's wrists in his hand. He smiled. "I think I feel pretty good about it."


End file.
